darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Firelink Shrine (Dark Souls III)
Firelink Shrine is a location in Dark Souls III. Description The Firelink Shrine is located on a hill next to the Cemetery of Ash, surrounded by vast open space with mountains visible on horizon line. Multiple unnamed graves arise from surrounding terrain and Shrine's interior. Partially decrepit and covered with dust and roots, it serves as main hub. Differently than in Dark Souls, in third game it is the only location where leveling up or upgrading weapons take place. Behind the Shrine a tower arises, containing useful items and accessible after obtaining Tower Key. At the top of Shrine's dome Nestling resides. Adjacent locations * Cemetery of Ash * High Wall of Lothric * Kiln of the First Flame Bonfires Cemetery of Ash (bonfires)}} Firelink Shrine is a subsection of the Cemetery of Ash and comprises the following bonfire: Cemetery of Ash - 01.png|Firelink Shrine Characters This is a list of characters that either reside or will visit the shrine at some point, whether it is temporarily or to stay there for the rest of the game: *Anri of Astora and Horace the Hushed *:Both appear next to Aldrich's throne after defeating the Deacons of the Deep. *Blacksmith Andre *:Found at the far end of the main hallway, in his own forge. Can upgrade and infuse weapons. Will accept any coals encountered throughout the player's journey. *Cornyx of the Great Swamp *:Found near Andre. Arrives to the shrine after being rescued from his cell in the Undead Settlement. Will accept pyromancy tomes. *Eygon of Carim *:Will appear near the drop shortcut leading to Irina. If the player gives Irina any dark tomes, he will appear after the Iudex Gundyr bonfire and be hostile to the player. *Fire Keeper *:Found near the stairs leading to the Handmaid and Andre, or sitting across the bonfire. Welcomes the Ashen One into the shrine and allows them to spend any sovereignless souls they have collected to level up. Later on, after being given certain items, she will become able to reverse the player's hollowing and also let them choose one of the alternate endings of the game. *Greirat of the Undead Settlement *:Found near Andre. Will appear in the shrine after freeing him from his cell in the High Wall of Lothric. Acts as a merchant to buy or sell wares. Will often ask the player permission to go pillage for more wares. *Hawkwood the Deserter *:Found near the entrance, sitting down on the stairs surrounding the bonfire. Will offer insight about the Undead Legion of Farron, from the lines which he deserted, and also gift the player with a few items as they progress through their journey. Will often leave that spot and go outside to pray at a grave located by following the right path from the shrine. *Irina of Carim *:Can be found at the far end of the shrine's basement on the left wing (if looking from the entrance), near to Orbeck and Cornyx. Will accept both Divine Braille and Dark Braille tomes. After buying all miracles from the Divine Braille tomes, she will relocate to the tower near the other Fire Keeper bodies and become one herself, allowing the player to level up with her as well. If the player gives her any dark tomes, she will be taken by Eygon near the Iudex Gundyr bonfire. Interacting with her after killing Eygon will cause her to die. *Karla *:Found below and to the left of Andre. Arrives to the shrine after being rescued from her cell in the Irithyll Dungeon. Can teach diverse pyromancies and miracles, either normal or dark. Will accept dark tomes. *Ludleth of Courland *:Can be found sitting on his throne between those of Aldrich and Lothric. Can create boss weapons after being given the Transposing Kiln. *Orbeck of Vinheim *:Found across Cornyx after accepting his assistance in the Road of Sacrifices. Will only relocate to Firelink if the player has at least 10 Intelligence. Will accept sorcery scrolls. *Nestling *:Can be accessed in two locations: *:#The first is found by unlocking the decrepit tower located behind the shrine, climbing up the tower, and dropping down the bridge leading to the Fire Keeper Soul. Her nest lies at the middle of the shrine's roof. *:#Found right below the first nest. From the shrine's roof, look for a skylight on the front of the shrine and follow the rafters toward the middle of the building to access the Nestling's secondary trading spot. *Ringfinger Leonhard *:Can be found leaning against Lothric's throne. Appears after lighting up the Tower on the Wall bonfire in the High Wall of Lothric. *Shrine Handmaid *:Found near the Fire Keeper. Acts as a merchant to purchase or sell wares. Can be given ashes found throughout the game to have a greater stock of wares to sell. *Sirris of the Sunless Realms *:Found sitting on the stairs near the Fire Keeper. Will often visit the shrine to either offer help or to thank the player if they aided in her quest to stop Rosaria's Fingers. *Unbreakable Patches *:Can be found in the upper area leading to the tower. Acts as a merchant if the player refuses to forgive him after trapping them in the tower. *Yoel of Londor *:Appears after accepting his assistance in the Undead Settlement. Has the ability to "draw out true strength", which traduces in up to five opportunities to level up free of charge. Acts as a merchant for sorceries. *Yuria of Londor *:Appears after Yoel has died from drawing out the player's true strength five times. Acts as a merchant. Items *Broken Straight Sword *Covetous Silver Serpent Ring *Ember (×2) *Estus Shard *Estus Ring *East-West Shield *Fire Keeper Soul *Fire Keeper Set *Homeward Bone (×5) *Master's Set (drop: Sword Master) *Soul of a Deserted Corpse / Soul of an Intrepid Hero *Twinkling Titanite (drop: Crystal Lizard) *Uchigatana (drop: Sword Master) *Wolf Ring+2 Gallery Mercenary overlooking Firelink Shrine-noscale.jpg|Promotional screenshot depicting Firelink Shrine as seen from the Cemetery of Ash. Firelinkinterior ds3.jpg Firelink Shrine (DSIII) - 01.jpg Cemetery of Ash - 06.jpg|Firelink Shrine as seen from the Cemetery of Ash. Cemetery of Ash - 08.jpg|Entrance Music Yuka Kitamura - Firelink Shrine (Extended) (Dark Souls III Extended Original Soundtrack) Yuka Kitamura - Secret Betrayal (Extended) (Dark Souls III Extended Original Soundtrack) References pl:Kapliczka Zjednoczenia Category:Dark Souls III: Locations